Festival
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: [oneshot] Blood, sleep, and festivals. All three never seem to have any connection whatsoever to each other. But on that one day in Suna, they did... [GaaLee]


Festival

Suna was amazing! Ok, so maybe it wasn't as nice as Konoha during the daytime. But at night, if you were up high enough, Suna looked beautiful! And with the cold temperatures at night; it was the ideal time to cuddle with that special someone while looking at the wonderful scenery.

----------

Too bad he didn't have anyone special to share the experience the Konoha boy was having at the current moment. He sighed, hands folded neatly on his lap. He wore a dark green kimono; zori covered feet dangling over the edge of the building he was sitting on.

"What are you doing up here _alone_?"

Lee looked around, only to see the Kazekage of Sunagakure himself.

"O-Oh, K-Kazekage-sama!" He looked very timid at that moment, "I just needed some fresh air." He smiled weakly.

Gaara just nodded and walked over towards him. He did not sit down but stood behind the older boy.

"Thank you for your concern, Kazekage-sama." Lee said happily: eyes turned back at the moonless, but still very starry, sky.

They stayed there in silence for quite some time before Lee stood up and faced Gaara. He still had on a happy smile and he walked past the redhead.

"Kazekage-sama, you should head in with me. If you stay out too long you might catch a cold!" Ok, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. You don't get a cold from being exposed to cold weather. Instead, it only has to do little with actual cold. During cold weather, people tend to stick together more (Kind of like penguins…) making it quite easy to catch what ever bug was going around from other people. That was pretty much all that a cold was!

And since Gaara had Shukaku, he most likely has never been sick in his whole life. Since the demon would filter out the virus.

So Lee's statement was pretty empty and meaningless. Oh well!

But Gaara just nodded and followed after the other: the hem of _his_ kimono dragging across the sandy ground.

Last night, much earlier than it was now; there was a festival! One of those rare things that almost never happened. Well, there was one when Gaara was very little. And it was to celebrate him too! But that night ended very badly when he _accidentally_ killed a child a little bit older than himself for bumping into the Jinchuuriki and making him drop his ice cream and teddy bear. Let's just say little Shukaku (The bear) had a little bath in vanilla ice cream.

Little Gaara was enraged at this and no matter how many times the boy tried apologize it went to Gaara's deaf ears as he asked his _mother_ to punish the boy- To kill the boy. Which it surely did!

Suna never again had a festival.

-----------

It was a very fancy festival! One where you wear your best clothing; had a good time. And most likely shared the experience with the ones you loved.

The only reason the Kazekage actually went to the festival was because Temari dragged him there. Literally. She even forced him to change into his rarely worn kimono.

Wait! Weren't his siblings supposed to fear him? Oh great, he was getting soft!

------------

Anyway, he had invited anyone in Konoha who wanted to come. Which to Gaara's great surprise; was a lot of people!

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. The Uchiha boy was still missing. The chuunin boy Shikamaru: who seemed to have caught his sister's eye. Chouji and the loud mouth Ino. Team Gai came; and Gaara was interested to see that Lee was still Lee after surgery and the fight against the bone-freak. The shy Hyuuga, bug user, and dog trainer with their jounin were there as well.

But what really shocked him was the fact that Konoha civilians were there! How could that be? It was just plain mind boggling for him.

Even if Gaara was there: he spent most of his time standing near his office building, and watched the people of his and his allies villages enjoy themselves.

-----------

Naruto had dragged Sakura around; playing the many games with her and enjoyed the sweet cotton like food.

Their jounin had disappeared from the festival. (On the rooftops reading his perverted book most likely.)

Temari had caught up to Shikamaru and dragged him off somewhere. Where, not even he knew…. Oh damn!

Kankurou mostly grumbled to himself and worked the ring toss booth. He cheated for some of the pretty girls by using his chakra strings to move the rings to the right places.

This made Gaara wonder why he was single.

Gai and Tenten dragged around Rock Lee: playing games and having a great time.

Neji too had disappeared from sight.

Ino and Chouji hung out with Hinata and Kiba. All of them chatting amongst themselves and eating. Mostly Chouji for the later.

Shino hung around with his sensei near a local café.

And the night seemed to go along like that until the groups of tired people thinned until there were no more.

-----------

That was very interesting. Dare Gaara say it, but he learned quite a lot from watching the people. In a social kind of way, that is…

----------

"Kazekage-sama are you alright?" Lee asked him. It seemed that Gaara had spaced out again. That was the third time that night! The two were currently walking down the many stairs from the roof of the building.

Lee yawned, his arms stretching in the air, "Wow, am I tired!" It was true; the night's activities really wore him out!

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gaara finally replied. He seemed tamed and overly calm. Like before a storm. And the truth was that Gaara was indeed not all right. His chest ached madly; so much that it churned his stomach. All this pain was making his head hurt as well.

Lee laughed, "Well, good night Kazekage-sama!" He cheered.

Gaara watched the other boy walk away. The pain became hot and stung his whole body. He felt like something was coming up from his stomach and into his throat and mouth. What was this called? Oh, right. Throwing up, Kankurou often did that when he came home from the bar on Saturdays.

The Jinchuuriki vomited onto the ground, his stomach easing a bit. His hands quickly rushed to his stomach and his thin figure became a bit hunched.

"Lee-san…" He whispered meekly. He never vomited before. Ever! It scared him. Was there something wrong with his body? That scared him even more. For if there were something wrong with his body, Shukaku would be the cause!

Lee spun around; eyes wide. The Taijutsu master rushed over to Gaara and hoisted the younger one up from his armpits.

"Kazekage-sama!" He cried in a stressed voice. He looked around in worry. Where to bring him?

Gaara could feel the pressure and pain ease in his heart. Maybe throwing up helped? He pulled away from Lee and quickly rubbed his mouth clean. He quickly rushed away.

"Kazekage-sama!" Lee called after him. But he was already long gone.

Lee sighed, he wished he could help Gaara more, but he was so damn independent!

So the Taijutsuist just sighed again and walked towards his hotel room.

-------------

He spent all that night worrying about Gaara and almost didn't sleep a wink. So the next day Lee turned off his alarm clock and pulled out of the bed quickly. There were dark bags under his eyes. He walked out of the hotel and quickly made his way to the Kazekage's building.

-----------

"Please, I need to see Kazekage-sama!" Lee told the Anbu guards in a rush.

"I'm sorry but Kazekage-sama is currently in a meeting and must not be disturbed." One of them told him.

Lee bowed and walked away from the guards and out of the building. He took a seat on a bench outside said building and waited there. He shouldn't bother Gaara's Kage matters just because he was concerned.

The boy waited there for many an hour until the day became so hot he couldn't bare sitting in the sun anymore.

He fanned himself and waited into the building. If he stayed out in the sun any more he might have a heat stroke! And maybe the Kazekage was out of his meeting.

----------

Again he asked the Anbu guards.

"We are sorry but Kazekage-sama doesn't want any visitors." Ok, this was getting ridiculous! Lee sighed with a bow and walked away. He made it outside again. He _had_ to see what was wrong!

Lee quickly jumped up and scaled the wall. He climbed and climbed until he reached the top.

The large browed boy looked into the Kazekage's office. Gaara sat at his desk, looking very stressed out. Lee knocked on the glass window, making Gaara twitch and jerk hid head towards the window. _Lee?_

He stood up and went over to open the window. He did. Lee climbed into his office and clung to Gaara.

"Are you ok, Kazekage-sama?" He was generally worried.

Gaara looked at the bags under Lee's eyes.

"You haven't slept…." He muttered.

The older of the two closed his eyes; feeling the heavy weight they were. He really was tired.

"I do know that." He breathed, "But are you ok? I've never seen you sick before. Can you get sick? How can I help?"

The Kazekage sat down at his chair and looked at Lee, "I am fine." He muttered in a rather dead tone.

Lee sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness!" He sat down in the seat in front of Gaara's desk. He sighed once more; eyes shut loosely.

The room was silent for some time as Lee dozed off. Gaara cleared his throat, forcing Lee to wake up.

"Why haven't you slept?" He asked him.

Lee looked awkward at this question. He didn't want to tell Gaara it was because of him, which it was. But it would just complicate things, making their bond weak and brittle.

"I-I was worried about something…" He didn't technically lie. Since he wouldn't be able to lie either.

Gaara could feel the hot pain drain into his chest.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" He asked with guilt. Why did he have to feel like this now?

Lee twiddled his fingers; curse him and his inability to lie!

"Well, ah, a-a l-little…" He whispered. Lee watched Gaara silently. The Kage seemed to be thinking.

He stood up, "Follow me, Lee-san." Told the boy. He walked out of the office and down the hall.

Lee jerked out of his seat and followed after; getting several odd looks from the guards. He caught up with the other.

"Where are we going?" Thick Brows asked Gaara.

The Kage stayed silent as they walked down the hallway. He stopped at a normal looking door and gestured for Lee to open it.

Lee did so and stepped into the room. It was a normal bedroom. Why'd he bring him here?

"Sleep."

"Sleep?" That's why he brought him here? Strange…

"Yes. Sleep now." Gaara ordered.

Lee crawled out of his shoes and into the bed. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Gaara took a seat and watched Lee sleep. The hot pain in his chest eased some. But he could also feel his heart sped up; hands become moist with sweat, and his throat become dry as chalk. He thought of something as Lee slept.

The Kazekage stood up and next to the bed. His heart quickened more, making him pain even more.

Lee still slept happily as Gaara slid into the bed next to the other. He cuddled up next to the eye browed on and felt his body heat soak into his. Gaara's breathing slowed down as he laid there in thought.

He stayed in that exact spot until Lee awoke.

----------

Lee stirred around and finally opened his eyes a bit. He could feel the soft breath that came from his bed partner. He looked over his shoulder and at the wide-awake Gaara. He yelped and jumped out of the bed.

"Kazekage-sama, what are you doing!" He yelled.

Gaara sat up in the bed, his eyes looking intensely at him.

"I feel better when I'm near you." He said in a bland tone.

Lee found the tone he talked in very unnerving even if he was flattered by his words.

He just sighed and tried to think of the proper way to tell Gaara that it was _not_ ok to get into bed with a some what stranger like him. He pulled out the right words and they seemed to just spew out of his mouth.

"Gaara-kun! It is not ok to get into bed with someone you do not know!" He lectured.

Gaara's eyes widened, "You said my name…" He muttered his observation to himself.

Lee squeaked, "Sorry Kazekage-sama!" He was high pitched now.

The Kazekage slid out of the bed and in front of Lee. He closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath.

"I like it when you call me by my name. It makes me feel…" He couldn't describe the feeling, but Gaara seemed to… Enjoy it… Almost as much as he enjoyed the feel of Lee next to him in bed.

Again he was flattered by his words, but was too once again slightly disturbed.

He bit the top of his lower lip: slowly pulling away pieces of the slick skin; Lee turned the lip raw.

Gaara seemed to continue talking but Lee wasn't really hearing a word. He was still wrapped up in a large blanket of thought.

He felt Gaara grip tightly on his hand; thus causing Lee to bite down on his lip causing a large gash to form.

He continued to chew on his lip and made the cut larger. He really didn't care, it was a nasty habit when he was nervous and right now he really needed something to calm him down.

He gapped open his mouth and blood quickly rushed out and down his face.

The Kazekage's eyes changed dramatically. They became large radiated a strong aura that was not good.

Lee gulped and backed away; the look was one of greed. For what, he didn't know. He quickly whipped the blood away and gulped once more.

"You're bleeding…" The younger pointed out.

Well no duh!

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Lee agreed.

Gaara always seemed to have a thing with blood. But now that was a Kage he really had to keep his bloodlust suppressed. The fight with the Uzumaki boy helped much with that.

He slid his tongue over Lee's lips. The older shuddered. A pool of the copper flavored liquid collecting in Gaara's curved tongue.

Gaara pulled away, happily consuming Lee's blood.

----------

Lee winced at this; many more series of shivers ran through him.

The Kage tackled Lee's mouth again, his tongue moving further into his mouth and gathered the blood that was around his gums.

He pressed his lips firmly against the other boy's lips. He really had no idea what he was doing, but before Gaara knew it, he had toppled Lee onto the ground and straddled him. Lee quickly breathed through his nose as Gaara continued to kiss him. His eyes fluttered up into his skull as the wrapped his arms around the other.

Gaara quickly sucked the cut dry and pulled himself away from the large browed one. He wiggled out of his grip and stood up.

Lee followed after and dusted himself off.

He yawned, "I am tired again."


End file.
